Communist State of Merick (1897 - 1906)
Formation of the Communist State of Merick (CSM) With the fall of the Merick Isles Empire in 1897 with the capture of Palma Arbor, Auster, New Elisium, Vontre, Marshal and several smaller cities by Communist forces under the command of Jackson Deviov the new Communist State of Merick, or the Merick Isle Commune as it would later be known, started it's early life with a large set of problems. First and foremost, the war with Kyro was never officially ended; which lead to a belief that Kyromanian forces would sweep up through the Merick Isles in it's new weakened state. Second, the lack of a true victory against the Merickian Imperial Army and the forced peace treaty that placed the communists in power did not permit the government to touch anything in the Defense Branch, preventing the total submerse into Marxist ideals needed keep the country rolling under it's new government. Finally, the short war to take over the government still left many debts. This added with the resistance to giving up private company ownership around the islands lead to an overall economic depression at the turn of the century. Jackson Deviov Tackles the Troubles Jackson Deviov, the leader of the Communist Revolts in 1897, was an extreme supporter of Marxist ideals. Born the only son of an extremely wealthly merchant, Jackson always held a sympathetic spot in his heart of the unfortunate. Whether it was donations, community service, or funding civil projects, Deviov always put his money to good use. When victory was achieved for the Communists, Deviov was elected by the other revolutionary leaders to be the new nation's leader. Deviov jumped right into the job by ending the war with Kyro with the Marshal Treaty of 1898; a treaty in which Kyro and the CSM settled peace on accords that the Merick Isles Empire had fallen for a new more freindly government. Throughout his term of leadership, Deviov fought a constant uphill battle against anti-communist businessmen while being constantly squashed by free-thinking military generals who began acting as an entirely different country. Assassination of Jackson Deviov On December 18th, 1904, the CSM government passed a series of laws known as the "Public Improvement Acts". These acts cracked down on all remaining private businesses out in the country sides. Communist-party militias were formed to destroy these as a result of a control-less military not assisting. While Deviov did not have anything to do with the creation or passing of the PI Acts, he was blamed throughout the nation. Revolts rose up around the country, and death warrants on Deviov came flowing into Palma Arbor like wildfire. Several months later, on March 5th, 1905, Jackson Deviov and another prominant Communist Party member, Jacob Hans, were in the capital building discussing matters of the state when a recently laid-off worker from one of the businesses killed off by the PI Acts busted into the building. A lack of care by the Royal Guards allowed the worker to get within gunshot distance of Deviov and Hans. Both men were shot over 4 times each before the assassin was apprehended. In an ironic twist, Deviov had been killed by the one of the very workers he tried so hard to assist. James Kerov: Rise to Power The sudden death of Jackson Deviov in 1904 left a gaping wound in the CSM that was in quick need of repair. Another prominent member of the Communist Party, James Kerov, declared himself Dictator the night of the Deviov's death on March 5th. While no one rose to question Kerov's authority, it would soon be well known that he and Deviov were in fact two very different people. First on Kerov's agenda was to tame the military in order to save the "Communist Dream". Kerov ordered the military to submit to the government or that they would be defunded. Seeing this as an absolute violation of the Rerno Treaty which preventing the government from tampering with the military, several Army and Naval commanders declared that Kerov was no longer in power and that instead Martial Law was to be enforced. Realizing the drastic situation, the Communist Party raised militias, built fortifications, and stormed loosely-garrisoned Forts, in an attempt to fend off the military. This was all to little avail. Military commanders captured Communist strongholds throughout the nation, however many in the North stayed under government control. The Coup quickly turned into a full-blown war. Military commanders launched relentless assaults on Communist strongholds and by September 1905 all islands but Scopulus were captured. Finally the war boiled onto the capital island. Naval assaults on the south and marine landings in the north. Communist forces barricaded themselves within Fort Letcia. The resulting battle which followed crippled all remaining Communist forces for good. End of the CSM With Fort Letica captured and the Communist Forces crippled, the marine landing force, headed by General Samuel Fletcher, marched into Palma Arbor on January 2nd, 1906. James Kerov and all other Communist Party members were caught within the city, and all were hung at the gallows within the week's end. While many military commanders had wanted Martial Law, it was quickly realized how troublesome a whole country would be. So on April 20th, 1906, the military returned Florintinus Micèll from exile and handed over the throne to the Emperor once again. Category:History